Episode 110: Battleship
: aka: Burrito Thief: The Movie Tag : "In this episode we discuss the based-on-a-boardgame movie that ruined Clue's good name—''Battleship''." Movie Summary Premise Story * It is decided that the first five minutes of the movie are better described as Burrito Thief: The Movie. Based on the Hasbro boardgame Burrito Thief. Final Judgments * Bad-Bad Movie (Elliott) :: Liked the first couple of scenes but feels it eventually becomes boring. * Bad-Bad Movie (Stuart) :: Also feels it is overlong. * Bad-Bad Movie (Dan) Episode Highlights Tangents * Dan and Elliott return from out of town. The guys missed one another and aren't afraid to admit it. * Elliott is surprised that Magnum condoms aren't just "regular size" condoms, for guys like him. * Stuart, pondering the movie they just watched, wonders out loud: "Should we talk about it...?" * 11:02–12:48 Stuart seems to harbor some confusion regarding the Tasmanian Devil, or maybe Gizmo Duck. This somehow turns into a digression regarding an unusually racially-aware episode of The Real Ghostbusters. * 13:48–14:45 Elliott describes his Liam Neeson vehicle, the Neesonmobile (from Nissan). * 16:50–17:30 Stuart briefly attempts to run a Married with Children trivia game but doesn't know the answers to the questions. * 26:37–27:23 The guys describe how the "JV Squad" of shaved monkeys knocked out Gleep-Glorp's space teeth. * 32:30–33:20 Stuart is reminded about ALF, and wonders if it's still on the Lifetime network. Movie Pitches * Mars Needs Mummies @24:05 Quotes Listener Mail Letters : "Mail Title" from Patrick Lastnamewithheld @Time :: Patrick is purportedly the grandson of Eddie Bracken. Patrick tells a couple of extremely terse anecdotes, which Elliott found underwhelming. They discuss the Bracken Bar, a candy bar made out of Eddie Bracken's skin cells ("You're Snackin' on Bracken!"). : "Mail Title" from David Lastnamewithheld @Time :: He is worried that guest hosts tend not to reappear, intimating that they are being murdered. Elliott describes how sometimes he take Stuart to the vet, but Stuart thinks he's going to the park. : "Mail Title" from Joel Lastnamewithheld @Time :: Joel astutely points out the existence of the great Flop House sin: being boring. Elliott responds by naming some boring movies that he enjoys nevertheless. There are some additional clarifications regarding dull movies and when this becomes unacceptable. Recommendations * (Elliott) * (Dan) * (Elliott) * (Stuart) : Stuart recommends Robot Jox in the most perfunctory way possible. : Dan recommends Piranha 2: The Spawning, a "fun B-movie." Stuart seems a little disappointed that Lance Henriksen didn't play one of the piranhas. : Elliott recommends Premium Rush and also Les Bonnes Femmes (to balance out Robot Jox and Piranha 2). Stinger : The guys briefly discuss how the mere sight of a bra strap is no longer sufficient to get the sap rising, so to speak, and the episode comes to an end. Big Announcement That Doesn't Happen : Dan starts to give a Big Announcement...but then is talked out of it, and apparently there was no time to edit any of this out. Category:Episodes Category:Peter Berg Category:Marcus Lyle Brown Category:Frank Cassavetes Category:Robin Atkin Downes Category:David Jensen Category:Kennon Kepper Category:Louis Lombardi Category:Jim Gunter Category:Space Aliens Category:Taylor Kitsch Category:Jesse Plemons Category:Billy Slaughter Category:Liam Neeson Category:Rihanna Category:Razzie Winners Category:Unanimous Bad-Bad Movies Category:Joe Chrest Category:Jerry Ferrara Category:Filmed in Louisiana